Untitled
by Romagi-chan
Summary: I'm really bad at summeries but here it goes. A strange new girl w/ powers knows Sesshomaru and wants revenge. Inu-Yasha thinks that he may remember her from his childhood. And she's from Kagome's time! This strange girl has some secrets. What r they? RnR
1. Hello Cincco

Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say that I do not own InuYasha (sob). He is the great creation of Takahashi, Umiko. All InuYasha characters belong to her. However! HanaYoyi, Cincco; Maria; Kasauna; Karina; Luna; Arowen; and Athadore belong to me. Have a fun time. I would love to hear what you think about my FanFic. Please feel free to e- mail me.   
  
Author's note: I would not recommend this to young readers, those under thirteen. This FanFic does include some faul language, adult situations, violence, and of course, lots of blood shed. WARNING! If you are under thirteen and you don't like it and are offended, you cannot sue me because I warned you before hand. By the way, the way to pronounce Cincco's name is (Sink-co.) Kasauna's is (Ka-son-a). Karina ( Ka-Reen-a). Athadore (Ath-a door). Luna (Loon-a). Arowen ( Are-o-when). Also, the name 'Luna' is not mine obviously but the character is. I know there's a similar character in SM, (Sailor Moon) but they're different. I apologize for any confusion or inconvenience. Thank you and Happy Reading!!!!  
  
So without further ado! Let the FanFiction Begin!  
  
(Then there's that ackward silence ya know….)  
  
Just read, people just read.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Meeting: Hello Cincco  
  
  
  
"I'm leaving Luna, are you sure you'll be all right by yourself?"  
  
* Luna looks astonished, yawns then goes back to sleep.*  
  
'Of course you're a cat. So why do I have the feeling I should worry?' Cincco thought to herself. She simply shrugged it off, then left her small quiet apartment before heading off to school. Cincco Hanayoyi made her way to Okudama High School. It was a fresh Wednesday morning; the sun was shinning, birds were chirping, and there was a gentle breeze floating about the air. Cincco hadn't been living in Okudama long, but she liked it. It was an new beginning for her. Unlike her last home. Cincco breathed the clean air that surrounded her. While on her way she decided to take a detour through a near by wood. She had been exploring last Saturday and had saved a baby fox from a small river that flowed through the wood, and returned it to its parents. They were more than grateful, and Cincco promised she would visit often.  
  
Now seemed to be the perfect in, considering that her school started at eight-thirty, and it was only seven-fort-five. She had plenty of time. Cincco soon made her way through the clear yet dense wood.   
  
"It's definitely Spring." Cincco murmured, referring to the lush green leaves that she was currently surrounded by. But suddenly, something made her stop. There was something different. Not just the wood itself, but,…the air…the air had changed also. Cincco became very alert, and quickly surveyed her surroundings with sharp eyes. Then there was a sudden rustle in the brush about fifty yards away. Cincco decided to check it out, common sense told her it was just a small wood creature, like a rabbit, but something else told her it was much more. She moved swiftly and silently, taking care not to be noticed when she spotted something, or rather someone.  
  
When she could see clearly, it appeared to be a young man. He seemed tall with long silver hair, a handsome face, and dog ears? His outfit was no less strange, it was a blood red kimono, much the style that people wore in the feudal ages of Japan. The color of his eyes were unknown, for the fact that his eyes were closed. Another thing that Cincco found interesting that he was in a tree, with his legs crossed and his arms in his sleeves He almost appear to be sleeping.  
  
'Finally I'm away form the dried up old wench, that perverted monk, and that annoying kitsune! Gods the drive me to the Seven Depths of Hell!' InuYasha thought miserably. As she continued to hide within the brush, she saw another young man come into view. He looked to be about twenty , not to much older then the young man in the tree. This young man however, had black hair and lavender eyes. He was dressed as a priest, it was hard to tell from a few hundred feet away if his robes were blue or violet. He was handsome as well.  
  
'What in the world is going on? Who are these people and why are they dressed so strangely?' Cincco's thoughts continued as she watched the pair.  
  
  
  
"Now, now InuYasha, you can't be miserable all the time." The priest commented.  
  
InuYasha acted as if he didn't even know the priest was around, and continued to do what he was previously doing before his unwanted companion arrived. Guessing his companion's tactics, he began ranting on of numerous things until InuYasha was red with anger, and he finally jumped down from his tree, and grabbed the monk by the collar of his robes.  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do? Lecher?" InuYasha asked, barely breathing. The monk thought before answering. "Now that you mention it, no." InuYasha let out a cry of frustration before dropping the monk to the ground. Fearing what this crazy person might do, Cincco rushed out from her hiding place and helped the fallen young man to his feet. After doing so, she glared at InuYasha, mentally noting Inu-Yasha's claws, fangs, and mysterious golden eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Inu-Yasha asked the strange young girl that was glaring at him.  
  
"I think the question is who are you?" Cincco shot back. Before she could continue, she got a warning feeling in her stomach. She instantly turned around, and a small black and dark red flame formed in her hand. She shot it at the priest. He blocked it with his right arm. For a split second, the flame engulfed the priest's right arm, then disappeared; and he began screaming in pain. Cincco gasped in horror and rushed to his side. By now the monk and toppled over in pain, but he dare not touch his right arm.  
  
Within minutes, there were three more people had surrounded him. One was an old woman, with gray hair in a long pony-tail. She wore the robes of a priestess, and she had a patch over her right eye. Another was a young woman, she looked to be about the same age s the monk, she wore a kimono too, one that consisted of many colors and patterns. She had flowing black hair. The third was a small boy. He had his soft brown hair in a bun on the back of his head. Cincco didn't take note to the colors of his kimono, but she did take notice to his feet that were incredibly small and didn't look human, and his bushy tail?  
  
Cincco didn't have time to think about the new comers, she had wasted to much time already. She had to heal him, but she wouldn't be able to with all this noise. As if InuYasha heard her thoughts, he shouted for everyone to be quiet. Amazingly it worked. InuYasha set his eyes on Cincco.  
  
"Do what you need to do." He said calmly. Cincco merely nodded her head then turned her attention back to the one she had unintentually injured. He was in luck. The flame had only begun. Cincco the laid the injured monk on his back. She first inspected how bad it really was. 


	2. Friend or Foe

Chapter 2  
  
Friend or Foe  
  
Cincco sighed. She was finished. Healing the one called Miroku took a lot longer than she had thought. The flame had gotten further and had burned deeper than she had anticipated. It must had been the prayer beads, Cincco had concluded when she had finished bandaging the monk's arm. Cincco had put Miroku to sleep, knowing that the pain would have been to much for him to withstand.  
  
"Sleep well. Miroku." With her fare well, she left him to sleep. The others were whispering among themselves when Cincco entered the main part of the priestess Keade's hut. The first one who noticed her was the one with dog ears, Inu-Yasha. But he said nothing. The one who announced her arrival was the little boy they referred to as Shippo.   
  
"Well. How is he doing?" Keade questioned, after motioning for Cincco to sit beside her.  
  
  
  
"He'll be all right, and he'll make a full recovery within a month or two. But he should take it easy. It would be a good idea for him to work with his arm occasionally, so his muscles don't stiffen." Cincco informed them as she sat beside the old priestess. Keade nodded in response, then handed Cincco a cup that contained a warm liquid.  
  
"Drink this, it will help to restore your strength." Doing as she was told Cincco took a small sip. Realizing it was Green Tea, she took a few more sips. As she did, Cincco noticed spices and herbs had been into it as well, and she did feel less tired.  
  
"Feeling better already I see." Keade commented. Cincco nodded before taking one more sip of the lushes tea, then set her cup down in front of her. She looked into the fire that was before her, then spoke.  
  
"I'd like to apologize for my inconvenience. I truly had no intention of hurting anyone. I'd like to do anything I can to repay you." She paused before continuing as she looked into the fire again.  
  
"It's been so long. So long since I've hurt someone. Someone innocent." She murmured, almost to the fire itself. Everyone was silent, all looking upon the strange girl and her comment. Even Inu-Yasha looked at her, but he had a few different reasons. First of all, he had never really looked at her. Now seemed to be a good as time as any. She was tall, around his own height he guessed, slightly shorter however by an inch or two. She had dark brown hair that was about shoulder length, and sea green eyes. He found her interesting. Her eyes especially. When he had first meet her, they had been hard, and focused, but now, now they were soft and distant.   
  
Secondly, how was it that she was able to form fire and shoot it? She seemed to know exactly what she was doing. Then she was able to heal that Lecher, which was how this whole thing started. It just didn't add up.  
  
'What if she's a youkai? No, I would have sensed it. Keade might ask, and if not, I'll confront her about it. If she can do more then just a fire ball, then we could be in luck, or we could be in danger.   
  
And what's even more weird, I feel as if I've met her before. I'm not sure how or when, but her scent seems familiar .' Inu-Yasha's thoughts continued when he realized that Keade was talking to him.  
  
"Hm?" InuYasha asked coming out of his thoughts. When he turned and faced Keade, that girl was looking at him. She met his eyes squarely.  
  
"Feh." He said simply, then he left the hut. He need to think more, but he couldn't do it with that girl staring at him. Those eyes. They would haunt him tonight, that he was certain of. 


	3. Cincco's and InuYasha's Talk

Chapter 3   
  
Cincco's and Inu-Yasha' s Talk  
  
The sun was just going down, and Inu-Yasha had been in the tree all day. That girl. Man! Where was Kagome when he needed her? Him? Needing Kagome? What a laugh! But even so, he had to admit, she would have been useful about now.  
  
"Aw, her and her damn vacation!" InuYasha muttered. Three days before Kagome informed them that she would be gone for a couple of weeks. Saying that this ' vacation' of hers would be the perfect time to catch up on all her school work. Even though he had made a big scene about it, she went back to her own time, down the Bone-Eater's Well. However she did promise to come back on the fifth day to check up on everyone. So, as usual, he was stuck with the 'peanut gallery' as Kagome had called them once. No matter how hard he tried, he would never understand Kagome's sayings from her time. He often wandered how she survived in that crazy world of hers, but she was strong, so he never questioned her about it. But it was still strange all the same.  
  
Cincco had been watching the sunset. It brought peace and comfort to her battered soul. She had been keeping a close eye on Miroku. Changing his bandages now and then, and doing numerous thing to help the healing process go a little faster. After hearing about their mission, and their current break, Cincco realized that it was crucial that the healing was completed as soon as possible, even if it did tier her. However, she had enough training and experience that it didn't weaken her as much as when she first started.  
  
When she wasn't tending to Miroku, she spent her time getting to know her three new companions. The young women, Sango, and her became fast friends, and was the first to warn her about the priests lechery. When Cincco heard this she smiled, and explained that when she is in danger on the spur of the moment, she gets a feeling in her stomach, and that she'd learned to react quickly, or it could cost a life; whether it was caused by simple lechery or something far more serious.  
  
Shippo took a quick liking to her, and instantly sat on her lap, asking a bazillion questions, all of which Cincco answered. When Shippo mentioned Kagome, Cincco wasn't at all up set or offended as the young kistune feared. Why he was afraid, Cincco couldn't begin to guess.  
  
  
  
Keade seemed to like her as well, but Cincco could tell that something about her presence that troubled Keade, but she acted as if she didn't notice anything. Keade asked simple, harmless questions, all of which Cincco answered with ease. It was obvious that there was more questions that Keade wanted to ask, but whatever they were, she kept them to herself.  
  
Cincco looked back on all that had happened. She couldn't help but smile. A harmless walk in the woods turned out to be a real adventure. Who would have thought? But the thing that surprised Cincco was that she wasn't worried about going home. In fact, Cincco didn't want to go back, well, if she ever did go back, it would be to bring Luna here. She'd love it! Why not? What was stopping her from staying here for the rest of her life? Nothing, except for school. But school wasn't all that important was it? After all, Cincco didn't really know what she wanted to do with her life. If it was all right with everyone, she would stay. After she brought Luna here of course. Cincco's thoughts continued and she soon found herself at Inu-Yasha's tree.  
  
Inu-Yasha smelt something, it, it was that girl. He was still referring to Cincco as 'the girl' since he still didn't know her name. He hadn't even heard her approach. She moved so silently. No human could move that silently. Could they? Not in Inu-Yasha's book they couldn't, he was going to find out exactly what was going on.   
  
With his mind made up, Inu-Yasha jumped down from his tree, facing the mysterious girl before him.  
  
"Well good evening." Cincco greeted cheerfully. Inu-Yasha just staring at her. Never blinking. "We never officially met, my name is HanaYoyi Cincco, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Cincco said with a graceful bow. Inu-Yasha simply nodded his head, then began walking back towards the village. "Inu-Yasha?" Cincco called lightly, her voice carried by the gentle breeze. He turned back a moment and looked at her. "Will you tell Keade that I'll be out for about another hour or so? I have to take care of something."   
  
Inu-Yasha looked at her for a few minutes before answering.  
  
"Feh. Sure kid. Just don't get into too much trouble. I don't feel like saving anyone tonight." Inu-Yasha replied.  
  
"I never asked you to save me Inu-Yasha. I'm seventeen. I can take care of myself. I always have anyway." Cincco responded smoothly.  
  
InuYasha was surprised by her last remark. But there was something about her tone of voice. Was she challenging him? He questioned her.  
  
  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, if you want me to challenge you, I will. But not tonight. I'm sure the others would want to be around when it happened. However, it wouldn't be a good idea to challenge me. I'm a lot stronger then I look. Besides, I have to keep my strength up, just in case something happens. You can never be to prepared." And with that Cincco began walking away.  
  
"What exactly can you do?" Inu-Yasha called after her.  
  
She turned and faced him.  
  
"I'll give you a demonstration tomorrow. Get some sleep Inu-Yasha." With those last words, she left him.  
  
Sleep? That was pretty funny. Wait! Damn her. She just gave him more shit to think about. A demonstration? What did she mean by that? And her name. Cincco. Where had he heard it before? InuYasha shook his head and made his way back to the village again. Maybe sleep wasn't such a bad idea. 


	4. The Demonstration and The New Girl

Chapter 4  
  
The Demonstration and The New Girl  
  
It was warm and sunny the next day; prefect for demonstrating Cincco's powers. They would have to get a good distance away from the village. Even though Cincco had had her powers for five years, that she knew of that is, she still didn't trust them fully. In the past they had done strange things, Cincco learned quickly to be aware of them.  
  
It was just before dawn, and Cincco was creeping out of Keade's hut. She wanted to bathe before everyone woke up. The cool water would help to restore her strength., Cincco had been up very late the pervious night; keeping an eye on Miroku. The work tired her, but she felt that she owed it to him, and to his friends.   
  
The day before, Keade had told Cincco of a calm, quiet pool where she could bathe, and warned her that Inu-Yasha would most likely be watching her. Cincco merely shrugged it off.  
  
Cincco was now stepping into the fresh water. It cooled her feet, and calmed her spirit. She didn't bathe long, but all the while, she felt someone watching her. Feasting upon her flesh.  
  
By the time everyone was awake and ready for Cincco's big "demonstration", it was midmorning. They were far enough away from the village that if anything went wrong, the villagers would be out of harms way. Everyone stood about twenty feet behind Cincco. Watching and waiting. Even Miroku. (Keade decided that he was strong to watch as well.) Cincco stood silently surveying her surroundings as she often did. Before she could really take it all in, Inu-Yasha interrupted.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there all day?" He asked impatiently. Cincco turned to face Inu-Yasha, there was no expression found; her face totally unreadable.  
  
A gentle wind was within the air and it caused a few loose strands to fall into Cincco's pale, mysterious face. InuYasha found himself staring at her. What was he doing?  
  
'The only one I will ever love is Kagome,- I mean Kikyo! Wait a minute, where the hell did all that come from?!'  
  
  
  
Before he could venture further with his thoughts, a small strange object appeared . He got into fighting position and was about to attack when Shippo pointed out that it was probably part of the demonstration. Even though he knew the kit was right, he ignored him, and stayed in position, just in case.  
  
Cincco was now facing one of the objects, she was staring at it, but within seconds, the small object was blown to billons of pieces and disappeared. One after another blew up then disappeared afterwards until there were none left. The viewers all stood in shock. Not knowing what to do or say if anything. So they remained silent.  
  
Soon after, another row came out of the ground to replace the old ones. This time instead of Cincco staying where she was, and not appearing to move, Cincco was hard to keep up with her. Even Inu-Yasha had a heck of a time. She moved so swiftly and silently. Cincco destroyed each object with a series of kicks, punched and swings. Never before had the group witnessed such stamina. All of her attacks were clean, and they seemed to have been planed in advance. For several moments she continued a pattern of strikes, and energy attacks, stunning her audience. It was late afternoon when the demonstration was complete.  
  
Several minutes passed, and Cincco was silent. She was sweating heavily, and her breathing was uneasy.  
  
'I sense something.' She could feel something or someone near by. She couldn't tell if it was a good or an evil ora. It was somewhere in between. No! That's no right! Whoever or whatever was trying to throw her off. And it was working. Cincco stood her ground. No one else seemed to notice. But right at the last minute a giant youkia came out of the brush. It was simply horrible. It had the body of a lion, hooves of a cow, the tail of a snake, and the head of a pig with a human face.  
  
Everyone gasped in horror, and from the forest came a mimicking chuckle.  
  
"I know that laugh anywhere." Inu-Yasha growled.   
  
"Masa ka…" Cincco breathed. 'It can't be, can it? No. I haven't seen or heard from him in so long. If it is him I swear. I will kill him. Once and for all.'  
  
Out of the shadows came the form of Inu-Yasha's half brother, and Cincco's greatest enemy.  
  
"So it is you. After all this time. You've finally come. Sesshomaru." Cincco said coolly. Even though on the inside she wanted to scream, she kept a straight face.  
  
"You know him?" Inu-Yasha asked dumbly.  
  
Ignoring the question, and Inu-Yasha completely, Sesshomaru came into the light. In his arms was the body of a young girl. Cincco gasped at the sight of her. She had Sesshomaru's hair, and Cincco's face. She looked to be about three or four, and appeared to be sleeping. Sesshomaru came closer until he was face to face with Cincco. She stared up at him, eyes hard yet pleading. Sesshomaru just looked back at her. His golden eyes expressionless. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking.  
  
'Why has he come now? Has he finally come to return her to me? Gods I hope so!'  
  
They stood like that for a while. Just staring at each other. The little girl stirred in what they thought was sleep. But the group couldn't be sure with Sesshomaru involved. Finally, after what seemed like a century, Sesshomaru cracked a slight smile, and mocking one at that.  
  
"Do you still desire to take the child into your possession?" Sesshomaru asked simply. Cincco glared at him. It was obvious that she still desired the child in her possession. At least she'd know that she would be safe. Sesshomaru gave a slight chuckle, then disappeared and reappeared where he had come.  
  
"If you want her, then you'll have to fight for her." With a snap of his fingers the youkai gave a mighty roar. They all covered their ears in pain. While they were preoccupied, the youkai charged. Cincco managed to dodge it easily. At the moment she didn't care about the others as they screamed at the impact of the attack. Sesshomaru took of into the woods. Cincco hesitated for a moment, she need to help her new friends, but she couldn't let Sesshomaru get away.  
  
'I'm sorry you guys, but I can't let him get away. I can't! I'll make it up to you , I promise.' Her mind set, Cincco took off after Sesshomaru, and what was so precious to her.   
  
Sesshomaru knew that she was coming, and he would finally get what he desired. The young girl in his arms was weak. Even though she was three-fourths demon, she seemed incapable to learn any magic from him at least. It was true that she shared his looks and personality, but it was clear that she had her mother's heart. So Sesshomaru had come up with a plan. If it didn't work, he'd find what he was looking for else where. He could hear Cincco coming, her scent was getting stronger. At the very last second, he put the girl down and left. Whatever he had planed did not require having the girl with him. Not yet at least.  
  
Seconds later Cincco came into the small clearing. Sesshomaru's scent was everywhere, but he was nowhere in sight. Was he playing more games? Cincco concentrated.  
  
Nothing.  
  
There she was. She was so… innocent. Cincco stood for many moments. Just looking at the child before her.  
  
* * *  
  
The battle had been won. But at a price. All of their blood had been shed. But they were all still alive.  
  
'Damn her.' Inu-Yasha thought. 'Why did she have to take off like that? And how does she know Sesshomaru? And who was that girl?' So many questions raced through Inu-Yasha's mind. Just as he was about to go searching for her, even with the protests from of all his companions, Cincco emerged from the shadows. The small mysterious girl in her arms. Inu-Yasha glared at her.  
  
"You abandoned us to save that?! What were you thinking?! We could have used your help, but no, you had to go and save her didn't you?" Cincco was silent as she approached her friends. All the while Inu-Yasha continued.  
  
"How do you know Sesshomaru? Is he after you? If he is why? And why is she so important to you?" Cincco stopped in front of Inu-Yasha, and looked him in the eyes for a moment.  
  
"I don't expect you to understand what she means to me." Cincco replied softly. Inu-Yasha gave Cincco the strangest look, but Cincco didn't seem to notice. All of her attention was on the girl in her arms. For a second, Inu-Yasha could have sworn that he saw love in Cincco's soft sea green eyes. Cincco began to move forward and Inu-Yasha moved out of her way. On her way back to the village, she showed no sign of knowledge that anyone existed. It even scared Inu-Yasha a little, though he would never admit it. What happened when Cincco went after Sesshomaru? Maybe there was more to that small child then Inu-Yasha thought. But one thing he was certain of; that child had both demon, and human blood.  
  
'This could be very interesting.' Inu-Yasha thought to himself as he looked into the sky that was slowly turning colors. 'Very interesting.' With that last thought, he went to help his friends back to the village. 


	5. Kagome Arrives and Cincco's Confessions

A/N: Hey every1, sorry I haven't updatedin a while, I've been so busy. But here's another chapter or two for ya, and I'll try to be better about posting more chapters.   
  
Please review, I love hearing form you,  
  
Love always,   
  
Romaji-chan   
  
Chapter 5   
  
Kagome Arrives and Cincco's Confessions   
  
The rest of the night was spent quietly. Cincco never let go of the young child, and stayed up most of the night; helping Miroku's arm as it slowly healed, and afterward gave him a big lecture on personal space. Earlier that evening, he had grouped Sango. Again. Miroku didn't even bother to listen, he pretended to fall asleep from the healing, but Cincco knew better. She had seen the trick many times, and it wasn't going to stop her.  
  
The next day, everyone was up early; excited about Kagome's visit, and the explanation from Cincco. About midmorning Kagome emerged from the well to find a young girl in front of her.  
  
"Hello." Kagome said. Before the girl could return the greeting, a young woman came through some trees and bushes.  
  
"Maria, I told you not to go off on your own it's dangerous out here."   
  
Kagome noted the woman's strange eyes. If nothing else. Was she from the village? If so Kagome had never seen her before. But all of Kagome's thoughts returned to Cincco's sea green eyes that were going back between the small child and herself/  
  
  
  
'I've never seen eyes like that.' Kagome thought to herself. Suddenly Kagome became very tense. 'She's a youkia! But she doesn't look it. She looks human. The small girl, she's youkia too!'  
  
"I'm sorry about that. She wasn't disturbing you was she?" Cincco asked as she picked up Maria.  
  
Kagome was hesitant. They seemed nice enough. But with her experiences with youkias they weren't nice. With the exception of Shippo that is. And on occasion, Inu-Yasha Finally Kagome realized that it would be rude of her not to reply, they hadn't done any harm. Yet.  
  
"N-no. She wasn't disturbing me." Kagome replied somewhat uneasily. But Cincco didn't seem to notice, and if she had, she wasn't showing it. Before anything else was said, Shippo came flying through the air.  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
"Shippo!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Oh Kagome! I've missed you sooooooo much! Why do you always have to leave?"  
  
Kagome looked down at the young fox demon in her arms.  
  
  
  
"I've told you before Shippo. I have to go to school some times."  
  
"I know, but I still miss you." Shippo said with a pout.  
  
"I miss you too Shippo." Kagome told him softly. After a few seconds Shippo was back to his cheery self.  
  
"Oh Kagome! Guess what? We made new friends while you were away. This is Cincco, and the other one is Maria." Cincco put Maria down and to Kagome's surprise, they bowed with respect.  
  
"It's a pleasure to met you Kagome. Like Shippo said, my name is Cincco." Kagome just nodded in response. Now she was really confused.  
  
"We'd better head back to the village. Everyone's waiting for us." Shippo pointed out. Kagome nodded and they all head out.  
  
* * *  
  
Back at the village, Kagome was greeted as usual. Sango gave her a hug, InuYasha grumbled, and Miroku gave her a slap on the behind; only to have InuYasha slap him on the side of the head and growl threatingly. Cincco couldn't help but laugh at the sight, and old Keade shook her head. Once all was said and done, and Maria was playing with the other village children, everyone sat down to hear what Cincco had to say.  
  
"Well I'm sure you've all realized that Maria is my daughter." Everyone gave out small gasps. They had know that Maria looked and acted like Cincco, and that Maria meant a great deal to her, but none of them had fully anticipated Maria was Cincco's daughter. Not to mention she didn't seem much older then Kagome!  
  
"But if you're the mother, then who's the father?" Sango asked. Cincco was silent. It was obvious that she was trying to gain courage for what she needed to say.  
  
"Who was it Cincco?" Miroku demanded. Even though it was a demand, his voice held encouragement, kindness, and understanding.  
  
"Sesshomaru." Cincco said clearly. Everyone gasped again. What was going on? Did they her right? No. The name must have just sounded like Sesshomaru. Yes. That's it. While the rest of her companions were trying to let everything sink in, Kagome was deep in though.  
  
'So that's why I felt a youkia near by when they greeted me. Maria has demon blood from her father. But it still doesn't explain why I feel a youkia near by still.'  
  
Cincco somehow smiled to herself. "I'll explain." She said simply. "I met Sesshomaru not long after I discovered my powers. We became fast enemies. After an extreme battle, I thought I had wounded him enough to keep him off my back for a while. But I was wrong. Late that night he came back. And raped me. I was powerless to stop him. I couldn't cry out because my family would have heard me, and I couldn't let them know about me secret life. I couldn't let anyone know. When I truly knew I was pregnant, I thought I could kill the baby then go after Sesshomaru, but the he started to threaten to go after my friends if I did. So I had no choice but to have the baby, and that was Maria."  
  
"But why did Sesshomaru have her?" Keade asked with interest.   
  
"When Maria was three years old, Sesshomaru kidnapped her. Ever since I've been tracking him. Hunting him. Many times he's send out monsters and minions, claiming that I would have to fight for Maria. It was obvious from the beginning that he only wanted to see my pain. And like a fool I let him. When he came, I thought it'd be like all the other times. But it was different, he had Maria with him, and she was finally returned to me. At last." With those final words, a single tear slid down Cincco's cheek. But she whipped it away quickly. "What am I doing?" She demanded herself. "Worriers don't cry, and worriers don't love."  
  
"But you love Maria don'tch ya Cincco? She's yer daughter." Shippo asked timidly. Cincco smile at the young kitsune.   
  
"Yes Shippo. I do love Maria. She's the most important person in my life." Shippo nodded.  
  
"I've noticed that Maria is three-fourths demon." Miroku finally said. Cincco nodded in reply.  
  
"But that doesn't make sense! How could she be three-fourths demon if that bastard Sesshomaru is full demon (damn him) and she's," pointing at Cincco, "human!" Inu-Yasha shouted.  
  
"Inu-Yasha you're the biggest dork on the planet." Shippo stated while crossing his arms and shaking his head. InuYasha's face turned beat red with anger.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" He yelled.  
  
"Inu-Yasha." Cincco said calmly, her face smooth showing no emotion.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm half demon. Inu-Yasha."  
  
Inu-Yasha stopped dead in his tracks.   
  
  
  
"What did you just say?" Inu-Yasha asked his voice raspy.  
  
"I said-"  
  
"I know whatch ya said." Inu-Yasha said quickly.  
  
  
  
"Then why did you ask?" Shippo inquired. Inu-Yasha gave Shippo a death glare. Then he turned back to Cincco. She sat calmly as if nothing out of the ordinary was wrong. She sat calmly as if they had know all along.  
  
"Why? Why didn't you tell us?" Inu-Yasha demanded. When he didn't get an answer, he continued. "Why wasn't I able to sense it. Or any of us for that matter?"  
  
Cincco opened her mouth to speak, but instead a small voice answered.  
  
"Because she's lived around humans for so long that you wouldn't be able to tell if your life depended on it." Everyone turned to find Maria standing in the doorway.  
  
"Maria…" Cincco murmured.   
  
"And don' think for a minute that living among so many pathetic lives was easy for her. Because it wasn't. It was like Hell for her. And Mommy didn't have anyone to turn to. She was all alone it seemed like. Always facing numerous demons trying to kill her for some damned reason," Her expression was hard and full of anger. The others listened in awe at the young girl before them. "Mommy was killed many times, but because of some unknown force, she was revived, with the power she needed to defeat the enemy. One day he came. Sesshomaru. They had many battles, and he toyed with Mommy's mind for over a year. After one fight, Mommy was extremely wounded, and she thought she had injured Sesshomaru greatly. But she was mistaken. After sleeping for a few hours, Mommy sensed something, even in her weakened state she kept her guard up. Minutes passed and no one appeared. Mommy was exsuasted and couldn't keep her energy up. She was about to go back to sleep when he came, and raped her." Before she could say any more, Maria felt her energy fading, her eyes grew heavy, she needed to rest. She began to fall to one side. Miroku reacted first and ran to catch her, but Cincco was quicker, and before Maria even hit the ground, Cincco caught her.  
  
"Sorry Miroku. Nice try." Cincco told him slyly.  
  
"Wait a minute, I wasn't going to do anything!" Miroku exclaimed as Cincco sat by the fire again. Maria in her arms.  
  
"I know you wouldn't Miroku. I was just giving you a hard time." Cincco looked at the little girl in her arms. As she closed her eyes, she began to glow with a blue light that surrounded her. Maria began to glow too, only instead of blue, she began to glow violet. Their friends didn't know what else to do besides watch, and wait. Wait for what, they didn't know. By now, the blue and violet lights had merged together to create a bluish/purplish glow, then turned to a pure bright light within seconds, and disappeared just as fast. Cincco opened her eyes and sighed. It was silent for many, long minutes.  
  
"Cincco?" Shippo squeaked.  
  
  
  
"I'm all right Shippo, and don't worry about Maria, she's just resting. Everything you heard is true. If you have any more questions I'd be glad to answer them." The others didn't say anything for a while, but finally Keade spoke.  
  
"How did Maira know everything about that? For being so young it's surprising she has so much knowledge."  
  
Cincco nodded. "She's had the strange ability to see into the past ever since she was born. At first when she was a baby she would cry, and when I picked her up to calm her down, I would see everything she saw. But now whenever it happens she always seems to turn into someone else. I'm not sure what do do if anything." She sighed and looked at Maria. Maira stirred slightly but didn't awake.  
  
Inu-Yasha was even more confused then before. What would this mean for him, and the others? And would Sesshomaru get envolved again? He shook his head, trying to be rid of the thoughts. He didn't want to think about them any more. At least not tonight. 


	6. The Strange New Comer and Cincco's Frien...

Chapter 6   
  
The Strange New Comer and Cincco's Friend  
  
  
  
The next day was sunny and bright. Maria was back to normal, and she seemed not to remember any of the events from the pervious afternoon. No one even mentioned it. Cincco had just put Maria to sleep after a hard day of training. She and Keade talked for a while. Keade was most impressed by Maria's fast growing power, and dedication to her training. Cincco voiced a theory that it had something to do with Sesshomaru. Keade nodded. It was a great possibility and needed to be looked into. But one thing at a time.  
  
Time passed and Keade grew tired as well as the flame. When Keade went to sleep, Cincco remained awake. She had had a vision that someone was coming to speak with her if she hadn't misread the vision, but it was hard to tell. Cincco watched the last flame die before she left to greet this, new comer. With a smirk on her face she left the hut, and headed for the near by forest. She didn't have to linger long. In fact it was only minutes before she fell into the eyes of a cloaked figure.  
  
"Well, well isn't this a pleasure?" The figure drawled. "I'm not used to having my goal come to me. Usually I have to find it. Not the other way around." He continued as he circled her. Cincco kept her ground. Never flinching.  
  
"Are saying that I was your goal? Because if so I find that interesting." Her voice held no seriousness. But amusement in its place.  
  
"You do, do you? Well you, as in yourself is, was not my goal. Finding you and helping you is my goal." He finished as he stopped right I front of her. They stared at each other for a time. Each questioning each others next move. The figure chuckle in amusement.  
  
"You are just the same from long ago." He murmured as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Even though she couldn't see his eyes. Cincco knew that they were kind. But she wouldn't be swept off her feet. She'd seen and experienced to much to fall this fast.  
  
"I thought you were here to help me not impress me with your words." She challenged. She could tell that her remark had stunned the cloaked figure. He wasn't ready for it. She had caught him off guard, and that she found amusing.  
  
"Are you implying that I impress you?" He ventured. Cincco was about to reply when Inu-Yasha came running into the scene. He was in fighting position and ready for anything.  
  
"Who's this?" Inu-Yasha asked through his teeth.  
  
  
  
"He's a new ally." Cincco answered.  
  
"Oh really?" Inu-Yasha questioned, unsure of their 'new ally.'  
  
"Yes. Really." Cincco replied. She gave Inu-Yasha a look that said whether you believe me or not go away.  
  
Inu-Yasha glared at the new "ally." 'Feh,' He thought. 'All that fer nothing.' Inu-Yasha wasn't about to trust this new ally, but he had actually gotten to sleep for once, and that's all he wanted to do. So he'd have to figure this out in the morning. Feeling the drossiness of sleep take over again, he turned and walked away  
  
The two stood and watched Inu-Yasha disappear into the forest of the night. When they were sure he was gone, and out of earshot even for his ears before they began to speak again.  
  
"You-wh-why did you stand up for me?" He asked as he removed his hood. Cincco smiled.  
  
"Because I knew I could trust you. She told him. He saw her smile an smiled back.  
  
"So how long has it been? How many years have passed?" He asked, not expecting or wanting an answer. Cincco paused and looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"Too long…" Was her reply before rushing into the young man's arms. He smiled to himself. She was right. It had been too long. But they had found each other again, and that was the important thing.  
  
"I'm so glad you're back…" Cincco murmured into the cloak he was wearing.  
  
"Me too. He whispered back. "Me too…" 


End file.
